To Tame a Bad-Mannered Beast
by sildarmillion
Summary: Sarah was trying to get away from her mother, but she gets lost in the forest, stumbles upon a mansion, and then finds herself imprisoned by a bad-mannered beast. Now she needs to find a way to get back to her mother. ...Another Beauty and the Beast-inspired reimagining with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Note about the Setting:** Most of my other stories had vaguely European settings. I kind of wanted to change that up here. You can consider the setting of this story to be very vaguely in West Asia. Feel free to interpret that as the Western part of Asia, or a westernized version of Asia. It's a made-up place anyway, and doesn't reflect a specific region of the world.

For the most part I stayed away from foreign words or terms (that would need to be italicized, for example); but let's just say those foreign words you'd expect to see here got "lost in translation". I made an exception for "Maman" because a) it's self-explanatory, b) I thought it was kind of cool that it's a word that's common in both French and Persian. I also tried to use names that are commonly used in the East and West (with some exceptions).

* * *

Sarah had run away. She had meant to be gone just long enough to catch her breath from her mother's over-protectiveness. However, she was starting to realize that this may have been a very poor decision, because when she returned, the panic from her being missing might make Maman increase her grasp on her tenfold.

Everything had changed for the worse since her father passed away. She and Maman had been given a month to pack their belongings and find some relatives to take them in, so that they could clear the mansion for the new governor's family. But her mother had very little family to speak of and her father's family would never take them in. They had not approved of her parent's marriage and wanted nothing to do with Maman. She had written to her distant cousin, who had written back explaining he had no room for them in his large home, but he would visit soon to offer them some financial assistance. He never came. Maman had tried to appeal to the Emperor himself for assistance, for it was he who had personally assigned her father the post of governor in this tiny village in the middle of nowhere about five years ago, but there had been no word from the royal palace either.

So she and Maman had to move to a tiny cottage by themselves, with no servants. Maman was used to doing her own housework, she had had to maintain a cottage before by herself and take care of her sick parents before she had met Sarah's father. But Sarah had never lived a day of her fifteen years without an attendant waiting on her hand and foot. Maman did all the cooking and cleaning and shopping and keeping accounts, but she did expect Sarah to help her with all her tasks. She kept insisting that she no longer had the luxury to spend all day with her books and studies. And she seemed to refuse to let her daughter out of her sight. It was maddening and Sarah could not bear it anymore. She wanted to go live with her grandparents in the city, for they had written to say they would gladly take in their own kin, even if they would not take in Maman. But Maman had refused.

When Sarah decided she had had enough of the forest, she started to make her way home. This was not her first time in there, though it was strictly forbidden by the governor for anyone to go in there. Even the woodcutters and foragers who had to make their livelihoods from the forest were only allowed to venture into sanctioned areas. But Sarah had never been one to do as she was told and she and one of the servant's daughters had sneaked away to forbidden areas of the forest.

But she had never wandered this far before. Her father had been livid the day she and Shumi had been caught. The governor's own daughter, discovered breaking the one express rule of the village that he strictly enforced on everyone else, was potentially damaging to his reputation. Anyone caught in the forest was heavily punished, though Sarah did not know how. She had wondered if she was about to find out, but she suffered no worse fate than being locked in her room for weeks. She did hear her parents row about Shumi, and she had caught a glimpse of Maman comforting Shumi's mother, the chief housemaid at the mansion. Shumi had been sent away, and Sarah never found out to where. Shumi's mother would have been sacked, had Maman not intervened.

When Sarah walked by the hollow tree with a bird's nest for the third time, she began to worry that she was lost. She had noted her landmarks very carefully. Before she had come to the hollow tree, she had passed the diseased-looking tree with fungus growth on it. But no matter which way she walked, she felt like she was coming back to the hollow tree.

To make matters worse, it had started to rain. Very soon, it was coming down in torrents. Sarah tried in vain to seek shelter under trees, but none of them provided respite from the downpour. She moved without any knowledge of where she was going. And soon, she came across an open gate. Relived that she had made it out of the forest, but too cold and wet to worry about exactly where she was, she slipped in through the gate and started banging on the front door. When it opened, she stumbled inside and crumpled into a wet shivering pile on the ground.

The girl who had opened the door had not moved. Sarah was going to ask if she might have a towel please, but then she realized that the girl was Shumi. Before she could move or say anything, there was a large commotion and Sarah thought there was a stampede coming down the hall.

At first she thought there was a bear charging at her. And then she saw the ferocious red eyes, the sharp teeth and the horns. The creature was roaring or shouting; Sarah couldn't tell. She had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah woke up in a strange room on a strange bed wearing strange clothes. She panicked as she desperately tried to recall how she had got there. She had been lost in the forest, it had started to rain and she took shelter in some house…and there was a monster. She shuddered and curled up into a ball. She wanted to cry. Maman would be so worried. How could she have done this to her mother? How could she go back to her?

Then she remembered Shumi. Shumi had been there, or had she just imagined her? Surely, Shumi would be able to explain?

She was too frightened to leave this room, but she was starting to get very impatient and extremely hungry. Unable to take it any longer, she tiptoed to the door, creaked it open and peered out. There was no one in the hall outside. She quietly crept down the hall until she saw a door with an open room. She peered inside and sure enough, Shumi was in there, fastening the curtains to the windows.

"Shumi?" she tried to ask. It came out as a whisper, but the girl heard her.

"You're awake!" She rushed over to her. "Miss Sarah, is it really you?"

Sarah nodded. "Shumi, where am I? What are you doing here? And what was that creature I saw?"

"The governor did not send you?" She asked as if she was trying to confirm.

"The governor? Why would he send me? He hasn't even spoken with my family since he visited to offer his condolences."

"We thought so," Shumi responded thoughtfully. "They never sends anyone of high birth."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked nonplussed.

"That creature you saw is the master here. He is the Emperor's nephew. He was cursed to look like a beast by an evil fairy."

Sarah blinked. "What?"

Sarah used to read to Shumi out of her book with tales of fairies, some of them based on the truth, and some of them completely fabricated. But how could there be fairies or curses or anything remotely exciting in this tiny village in the middle of nowhere? Sarah wondered if Shumi was making fun of her.

"The fairy said that the curse can be broken if he can come to love a woman and be loved in return," Shumi went on. "So the Emperor built this house in the forest for him, so he can live away from people, and he arranged to have girls sent here, so they can attempt to break the curse."

Sarah gasped. "And does he eat the girls?"

"No," Shumi cried, "He's not a cannibal. Though he does eat like an animal. No, he just keeps them here as his servants. If he doesn't like them, he sends them away."

"How did you end up here?"

Shumi lowered her eyes. "It was my punishment. For going into the forest with you."

Sarah's eyes grew wide and she stumbled backwards. Her back found the wall and she leaned against it for support.

"It's what your father did to those who wandered into the forest. He made them send their daughters to live with the beast. If they had no daughters of suitable age, he punished them in other ways."

"Shumi, I am so sorry, this is all my fault."

"The fault was mine too for going with you. I never stopped you or tried to discourage you."

But Sarah knew that Shumi would never have tried attempted to walk into the forest, if she had not insisted. It truly was her fault.

Not knowing what else to say, she asked the redundant question. "And no one has broken this curse yet?"

Shumi shook her head. "The beast is very frightening," she whispered. "And he is always shouting at us." She looked like she wanted to say more, but them she seemed to think the better of it.

Sarah bit her lip and wondered what to do next. She would have to mull over this frightening revelation about her father later. Right now, she wanted to go home. She had not been sent to live here as punishment, but something told her the beast might not let her just go back home. Clearly, the Emperor had gone to great lengths to keep him hidden away.

"What happens to the girls he sends away?" she inquired.

"I don't really know," replied Shumi. "I believe they are sent away to live elsewhere far from here. They are certainly never allowed to return to the village."

Sarah nodded. "So I don't suppose I will be allowed to go home?" Shumi looked at her with some concern and shook her head.

"The room where you woke up has been prepared for you. There are plenty of clothes here, since the house is prepared to receive female guests."

Sarah felt sick. But her stomach was also growling.

"Shumi, would you be so kind as to bring me some food? I don't know how long it has been since I've eaten. I can't think straight."

"Certainly; do you wish to come downstairs with me, or shall I bring the food to your room?"

 _Your room_. Yes, they had made her prisoner here.

"Please bring the food here, please. I don't think I am quite ready to go downstairs yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Once she had some food in her system, her mind cleared sufficiently for her to consider her situation. She had unwittingly wandered into a prison for young women. She tried to recall what Shumi had told her about the curse. The Emperor's nephew was turned into a beast and he had to find a woman to love and be loved back. She had caught only a glimpse of the creature. How could anyone love something so hideous? But then again, she wondered, some of the girls must have tried, if the outcome meant that they may get to marry royalty. But there was no guarantee that they would reward the breaker of the curse with marriage. She had no idea what this nephew of the Emperor was like.

She tried to remember if she had ever met him. She had been to the royal palace only a few times many years ago before her father had been sent to be governor at the village. She remembered meeting the crown prince and princess and they had the most adorable twins, who must be six or seven years old by now. The prince did have some cousins, she remembered, but she could not recall who any of them were or what they looked like.

She did not recall much about the royal family, but she doubted any of them would ever consider marrying a village girl. They must not have thought of any way to send any girls of high birth to try to break the curse. This nephew was probably not important enough to entice a high-born girl to take the risk of trying to fall in love with a beast. Sarah herself was not considered particularly high-born. Her father had been from an important land-owning family in good terms with the royal family, but her mother had only been the daughter of a merchant down on his luck. She had lived in a small house with her sick parents right outside town. She had met her father when he had been riding towards the town and had stopped to ask for directions.

Sarah had no idea if the governor had been notified of her presence in the beast's house. She might be able to appeal to him to send her back home, but she doubted he would care enough to help. He had been most impatient to have the governor's mansion handed over to his family and had shown her mother and her only the bare minimum courtesy that was required. But she had to get word to her mother somehow. She was probably losing her mind over her by now. This was all her fault.

When she felt she was sufficiently ready, she crept out of the room in which they had placed her, and went in search of Shumi. She came upon two of the other servant girls and they took her to their living quarters, where Shumi had been on break from her duties. There were a total of six girls living in the beast's house right now. They were given two large rooms to share amongst themselves, and Sarah noticed that there was some kind of careful camaraderie amongst them. She immediately knew she was going to be an outsider. Even though they were all prisoners of the same beast, the social difference between them had been maintained.

Nonetheless, some of the girls made polite conversation with her and gave her a tour of the house, giving a wide berth to the beast's quarters. It was larger than Sarah had expected. It was the size of a small mansion.

"You have no communication with the outside?" she inquired.

"We have communication with the governor," one of the girls explained. "He sends a man every fortnight with the household supplies we would need and any relevant news."

"When is he coming next? May I send word to the governor of my presence here?"

Shumi nodded. "I communicate with Mr. Kaiser when he comes. He is coming tomorrow, and you can meet him too."

"Kaiser?" Sarah knew him. He managed the affairs of the governor. Her father had relied on him heavily and she imagined so did the new governor. She didn't look particularly forward to meeting him. She hadn't liked him much. But she had to get word out somehow.

"Miss Sarah," Shumi ventured to say hesitantly. "I don't think he would take you home, if that is what you are hoping. And the master says he wants you to stay." She mumbled the last few words, but Sarah heard them clearly. She gulped. She had anticipated as much.

"I wish to send word to my mother that I am…" she wasn't sure what word she wanted to use. She had did not know if she was safe. Alive, perhaps, but likely not safe.

Shumi nodded. "I'm sure that will be possible. But you should also know that the master wishes you to join him for the evening meal."

"Alright," Sarah said. She would have to face the beast sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

Afterwards, Shumi took Sarah to meet Auntie, who served as housekeeper and caretaker for the beast's mansion. Her real name was something that began with 'Gul'; Shumi wasn't entirely sure, but everyone called her Auntie.

The girl who had been at the house the longest had told her that Auntie and her son both used to live at the house to look after it, and, she added meaningfully, nothing untoward happened to the girls sent there. The son had been sent away after he had got up to some mischief of his own, but the girls had soon learned that they did not have much need of a male protector (who would be hardly a match for the beast's brute strength anyway) because though the beast ranted and raged at them often, he clearly did not intend them physical harm. Sarah found that somewhat reassuring.

Auntie seemed rather doleful, and when she sat Sarah down to talk, she only kept recounting her many misfortunes in life, and how she should be spending her old age doting on her grandchildren. Sarah tried listen and nod patiently, but she made a silent note to avoid the old woman when she could.

When it was time for the evening meal, Auntie took her to the dining area and they sat down to wait for the beast.

"If I may ask, Auntie," began Sarah, hoping she wouldn't bring the conversation back to herself, "But does the beast have a name? What am I to call him?"

"Oh yes, of course he does. But all you need to know is that he is one of the many nephews of the Emperor. And you surely understand if he wishes to keep his identity in confidence." _Of course_.

"The girls are expected to refer to him as the master, though it seems they persist in disrespectfully calling him the beast," she snorted. "You, young madam, are expected to address him as you would any man of his station."

Sarah fidgeted uncomfortably as the beast made his entrance. She had almost started to convince herself that she had imagined some of his more gruesome features in her state of hypothermia, but it turned out, she had formed a very clear image of his appearance. She struggled not shudder as the monster took his seat at the head of the table. She thought she heard a low growl rumbling in his throat and he was wearing a deep scowl on his face. Or maybe that was what he looked like all the time.

"Good evening, my lord, I hope you've had a pleasant day," Auntie chirped, surprising Sarah with her smiling face and cheerful attitude. Perhaps she could switch demeanor in the blink of an eye.

The beast only growled in response and turned his attention to Sarah, looking at her with narrow judging eyes. Sarah squirmed. She noticed that is eyes were brown, not red. Perhaps she had imagined that bit.

"Allow me to introduce you to Miss Sarah, daughter of the late former governor. Miss Sarah, this is the master of the house."

Sarah nodded, unable to find her voice to make an appropriate perfunctory remark.

"The governor did not send you here?" he demanded without bothering with civility.

"No…, uh, sir," she mumbled. "I was seeking shelter from the rain."

"No one is allowed in the forest. What were you doing in there?" His lack of civility had started to offend Sarah and she found her voice.

"I wanted to get away for a short while, and I was fairly certain no one would find me out. Unfortunately I got lost." She responded coldly.

The beast flared his nostrils.

"And you had no knowledge of this house or its residents."

"No."

Auntie tittered as if to signal she was not being respectful. Sarah bit back a remark that she had no reason to be civil to someone unwilling to show the same courtesy, let alone the fact that she should be running and screaming from this creature in front of her.

The beast cleared his throat as the meal was carried in by one of the girls. "I am afraid you shall have to stay here as my, um, guest. I cannot risk having you spread stories about me."

"I wouldn't be able to anyways, my lord," she snapped sarcastically, "seeing that I do not know exactly who you are."

"You know enough," he barked at her. "I've sent away some of the girls to live in other towns far away, but they were only peasants and no one would believe their stories. But you, I cannot risk sending away."

Sarah scowled at the plate of rice in front of her.

"And you are also not to communicate with Kaiser in any way."

"But he already knows about you!"

"You are not to have any communication with the outside."

"Is this how you treat guests?" Sarah was on her feet now. Auntie was clearing her throat but both of them ignored her.

"Feel free to think of yourself as my prisoner, then," he muttered, and tucked in to his meal. Sarah watched with revulsion as he tore into his meat with his sharp teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Shumi sat with Sarah as she fumed in her room and raged about having been made a prisoner.

"I am sorry Miss Sarah," she said. "I should have pretended I did not know you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you collapsed on the floor, I ran to you, calling your name, and the beast demanded to know who you were. It did not occur to me then that he would try to make you prisoner."

Sarah scowled. "It's alright, Shumi, you were caught unawares and you couldn't have known. Besides, it is my fault that you are stuck here, I suppose."

Shumi was about to respond, but Sarah cut her off. "But I need to let my mother know I am…alive."

Shumi nodded. "Madam must be beside herself with worry. Even if you are not allowed to speak with Mr. Kaiser, I will try my best to convince him to take a message to her. But the beast has asked me to show Mr. Kaiser in to his study tomorrow. I believe he may want to bring him under discretion."

Sarah shook her head. "Kaiser will likely speak to the governor, but neither of them will want to help me." She scowled.

Shumi suddenly lit up with an idea. "I can write to my mother!"

"What?"

"My mother can help. She can get a message to your mother. She is very fond of Madam, especially after she helped her keep her job at the mansion."

Sarah felt uncomfortable given the knowledge of the trouble she had caused Shumi's family. "You are allowed to write?"

"Yes, as long as I do not ever say anything about the beast or the curse. My mother was given some vague notions that I will be sent away to work at a hidden mansion for good, but she knows little else. Mr. Kaiser reads my letters before giving them to her of course, but I think I may know a way to get the message across."

She wrote her mother a long letter and apparently buried two lines about her somewhere in there. Sarah wondered how she wrote about her in a way that wouldn't raise Mr. Kaiser's suspicions, but Shumi refused to explain and asked that she trust her.

Sarah watched from the window next morning when Kaiser walked in through the gates. He looked as unpleasant as ever with the sour look on his face. Shumi had been forbidden to mention anything about Sarah, since the beast decided it best he handle this communication himself. Sarah tried to lurk in the halls outside the beast's study to see if she could pick up any part of the conversation, but the walls were thick and she could hear nothing.

Shumi assured her that she was able to send her letter. She asked if Shumi had picked up any part of the conversation.

"I only heard him speaking with Auntie. They were discussing that you might have more luck at breaking the curse than the rest of us, though Auntie was lamenting that the beast would not make it easy for you and has already got off to a bad start."

"Are they delusional? Do they think anyone could fall in love with that brute? Even if he looked…normal? He has treated me so abysmally. I can only imagine how much worse he has treated the rest of you!"

Shumi shrugged. "Many of the girls are used to hearing unkind words from employers. But I think the girls are sent here so the Emperor can appease himself that he is doing something to help, never mind that there is no chance the beast could ever fall in love with anyone he decides to treat as a servant the minute she steps into the house."

Sarah scowled and said nothing. She was always acutely aware of her elevated social position every time she interacted with anyone in the house, and for the first time, it was making her very uncomfortable. Auntie ordered the girls about as they went about their household chores, but she maintained a level of deference in her conversations with Sarah. She mostly only wanted to talk about her children and grandchildren, but she sometimes also tried to tell her stories about what a bright young boy the master of the house had been. Of course these conversations did not have their intended effect, because she refused to answer any of Sarah's questions about how old he was, or why he was cursed; and Sarah did her best to avoid her anyways.

The beast mostly kept to himself, though Sarah would hear him sometimes shouting at the servants and on very rare occasions raise his voice when Auntie pestered him too much. She had insisted on making it a rule that the three of them shared their evening meals together, though most meals passed in silence. Auntie didn't seem particularly gregarious in the beast's company. Sarah kept an ear out to see if the beast also addressed her "Auntie", but so far, he had never addressed her directly.

Sarah patiently waited the fortnight to see if Kaiser would bring back any letters from Shumi's mother. She avoided contact with most residents and distracted herself with books from the beast's study. She had snuck in to steal some of his books when she decided that she would go mad with worry and boredom otherwise. The beast had noticed the missing books and confronted her at mealtime, but in the end, possibly with some wheedling from Auntie, he conceded to grant her access to his books provided he was not using his study.

When Kaiser visited in a fortnight, his visit itself was very eventless. But shortly afterward, chaos erupted when Sarah's mother showed up at the front door and demanded to be let in.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah had run to the front door and launched herself on her mother and neither paid attention to the other's barrage of questions. But the commotion had of course attracted the attention of the beast who came down, snarling, demanding to know what the commotion was all about. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jasmin and stared at her in angry confusion. Jasmin had clutched her chest and her eyes grew wide at the sight of him.

"Maman, it's alright," Sarah tried to soothe her. "He won't actually hurt you."

But the beast had recovered from his initial shock and was now furious at the second intrusion in two weeks.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" he roared, looming up at the pair of them.

Sarah stepped in front of her mother.

"You will NOT speak to my mother in this manner," she shouted back.

The beast looked surprised for a split second and then began roaring again. "How did you contact your mother? Did you use witchcraft?" He grabbed hold of one of her wrists. Sarah's fear response kicked in and she let out a blood-curdling scream, and behind her, her mother had fainted.

Jasmin was carried back to Sarah's room and Sarah stayed by her mother's side until she awoke.

"Sarah?" she cried, sitting up, disoriented.

"Maman, it's alright. We're alright. How did you find me?"

"I followed Kaiser. How did you end up here? You disappeared for a month! You owe me an explanation!"

"Maman, it's only been two weeks," Sarah sighed. "Did you get my message from Shumi's mother?"

"I want your explanation first," Jasmin demanded sternly. There was no way out. Sarah tried to start with getting lost in the forest, but of course she was interrogated on why she was in the forest in the first place, and very soon the conversation had turned into an argument about why she had felt the need to run away.

"It's because we can't ever speak without arguing!" Sarah threw her hands up in frustration. "We can't even begin to start our stories because we fight so much!"

Her mother pursed her lips. "You're right; we shall discuss this later. Tell me the rest of your story." She listened, albeit with several interruptions as Sarah explained everything she knew about the beast.

"Did you know anything about this? What Baba was doing?"

"No he never told me how he punished the perpetrators, and I had never thought to ask." Her mother frowned. "I had thought it was something simple because I'd assumed the forest was out of bounds for regular safety reasons. This must have been why we were sent to live in such a far-off village from the rest of civilization."

"But did you know what had happened to Shumi?"

"I was told, as was Shumi's mother, that she was sent to work in a large household for one of the Emperor's brothers and that the punishment was separation. It was very cruel and I had tried to talk him out of it, but we had a row, and I did not press the issue further." She rubbed her temples, looking tired.

"But how did you find me? Did Shumi's mother get the message?"

"Yes, she did, and she would not have understood what it meant if I had not been visiting the governor daily, demanding he search for you."

She took out a piece of paper where she had copied down the portion of the letter pertaining to Sarah.

 _There is a new girl here. She's quite the righteous brat. Keeps complaining that she can't write to her mother to explain why she ran away and can't come home. I don't believe Mr. Kaiser will take letters to madam._

 _Righteous brat_? Sarah was not sure exactly what the lines meant, but apparently Kaiser did not either.

"I tried to question him regarding whether he knew his whereabouts but I swear the man refuses me any courtesy since your father's been gone. I asked Shumi's mother if she had heard anything at all, and she tried to eavesdrop on his conversations with the governor, bless her heart. All he had heard was something about you and the forest and that I should not be told. So I followed him into the forest today."

Sarah smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and broke down.

"I'm sorry I got so frustrated. I never thought I would get lost or get mixed up in any of this. I can't imagine what you must have been through."

Jasmin had been of the mind to chide her daughter for having been so reckless, but her emotional strain from the past two weeks also found its release, and mother and daughter held each other and cried for a long time.

Sarah didn't know what was going to happen to them now, but she had a feeling they were both going to be prisoners.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Hello readers! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've actually had a lot more views than I would have expected, so I assume there are many of you following the story. I know I've introduced a rather unconventional twist to the story. And I'd really appreciate it if you'll consider leaving your thoughts on it. Do you hate it? Are you intrigued? Do you think it might go in a direction you won't like? (I've been trying to imagine possible reader reactions, and it's very likely that I haven't thought of all of them!)

Also, given the timing and the nature of the story, it seems appropriate to wish a Happy Mother's Day to all mothers and mother figures!

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REPLACED. A NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN INSERTED HERE.**

* * *

When Jasmin had recovered sufficiently, she asked Sarah to take her downstairs and introduce her to Auntie and the rest of the girls.

Shumi saw them coming down the stairs and approached them.

"Madam," she said looking up at Jasmin.

"Shumi," cried Jasmin, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I cannot thank you enough for getting word to me through your mother. I have always known you were very clever."

Shumi blushed at the praise. Jasmin sighed. "I am sorry about your punishment. It was beyond my control." Shumi didn't say anything.

"Why don't we introduce Maman to the other?" suggested Sarah. Just then, Auntie bustled out of the sitting room.

"Oh Madam, you are awake," she clucked. "I am so pleased to meet you. I had nothing but the greatest respect for the former governor, your late husband. He appointed me to this position himself. I am Gulzar, the housekeeper."

 _Oh so that's what her name is_ , thought Sarah.

With that, Auntie took over the tour and began to show Jasmin around, her tongue rolling faster than Sarah had ever heard it.

She turned to look at Shumi.

"So, what is a righteous brat?" she asked Shumi one day.

"How did you know about that?"

"You mother showed the letter to mine."

Shumi grew red. "It's what I used to call when I spoke about you to my mother. It was the only way I could think of communicating the situation…"

"It's alright. The nickname turned out rather helpful for me, but when did you start calling me that?"

Shumi looked extremely uncomfortable. "Well, you were always complaining about the servants and criticizing everything they said."

"I didn't know I had offended you. Am I still like that?"

"No, Miss Sarah, and I truly was not offended. The name was only in jest…I have always been fond of you."

"Then please call me Sarah from now on. I am starting to find these social barriers between us rather stifling."

"I'll try," Shumi smiled.

Auntie and Jasmin were heading back to the sitting room and Auntie was saying she would get to meet the master at dinner.

"Gulzar, I should like to meet with him right now," claimed Jasmin in an authoritative tone.

"Right now?" Auntie balked. "But he doesn't like to be disturbed at odd times."

"Hmm, that's not very hospitable, is it?" murmured Jasmin. Sarah looked at Shumi and giggled. They both knew she had a rather headstrong personality.

"No Madam, you're right. I'll fetch him right away." Auntie scurried away.

"He can be very rude," Sarah forewarned her mother. Jasmin nodded in acknowledgement.

The beast entered wearing a deep scowl.

"I understand you are the late governor's widow," he grunted without so much of a greeting.

"Indeed, young sir, and Sarah's mother," she replied. And then she went on to explain how she found the place.

"I understand you've kept my daughter prisoner here," she stated nonchalantly, but with a hard edge to her voice.

The beast seemed to be at a loss regarding how to behave. He sent a scowl in Sarah's direction, which she returned with zeal.

"I cannot risk having her spread stories about me," he retorted at Jasmin angrily. "And I cannot risk you spreading them either."

"If you wish me to remain, it must be as your guest, not your prisoner," she said firmly.

The beast was taken aback, but so was Sarah. _Maman wishes to stay?_

"Yes, ma'am, you may remain as my guest," he finally mumbled. "I will inform the governor and my uncle, but we shall have to wait a fortnight until Kaiser returns."

"That is agreeable," replied Jasmin, now sounding gentler. "Thank you."

Then he made some kind of grunting sound and stalked off.

"You're right, he does have terrible manners," muttered Jasmin, shaking her head and turning to Sarah.

"Maman, you wish to stay?" she asked.

"It's not as if we have anywhere else to go," she said, sitting down. "I think we would soon have encountered trouble affording that small cottage even with no servants."

"I think this is splendid," Auntie chirped suddenly. "Come Madam, I shall get you settled in. I believe I may be able to find some fresh clothing for you." She kept talking as Jasmin followed her upstairs.

"I do believe the beast was trying to behave," Shumi whispered, wide-eyed.

"Yes, Maman does have that effect," Sarah grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND EXPANDED.**

* * *

"It's not like the Emperor is doing nothing, but he doesn't care to see that he is doing anything effective. All those servant girls he sent, as if they would make a difference! At least I had my son with me the first two years. Now they've sent him away and I can't keep an eye on him. Lord knows what kind of mischief he will be getting up to on his own."

Auntie was very happy with Jasmin's appearance. Jasmin was willing to lend her a sympathetic ear and listen to her life's laments, and she was also able to speak with her more freely than she had been with a group of teenage girls.

Jasmin had also seemed to become a favorite among the girls. Perhaps because she had not been born into high society and always felt herself to be a bit of an outcast throughout her married life, she was able to relate to them in a way Sarah was not. Although she still had her commanding demeanor, she never came off as imperious in the way Sarah did. Jasmin involved herself in the household chores, much to Auntie's surprise, but she insisted that she needed a way to keep busy. Sarah would have preferred not to get involved at all. That was one of the things she had detested about living in the cottage. But her mother was not going to have it.

"This isn't only because we've lost our position, Sarah," she told her daughter off. "You're almost sixteen. You have to learn to keep house someday, don't you?"

Sarah grumbled, but didn't argue. She was certainly not going to give Maman a chance to compare her behavior with the beast's. However, once she started helping with the household cleaning chores, she found that her involvement went a long way to make her feel comfortable around the other girls as well.

The atmosphere around the house had shifted drastically ever since Maman showed up. The beast, of course, was the one affected the most.

The first time he yelled for his door for someone to fetch something after Jasmin's arrival, she turned up at his door to calmly ask what it was that he needed. He stammered something about missing books. Sarah wished she had been there to witness the scene, but enjoyed hearing Maman recount it to her.

"Now please return the books to our host," she said. However, she pursed her lips disapprovingly when Sarah sent one of the girls with the books instead.

The beast had been reluctant to join them for meals at first, but Auntie had managed to coax them out. Jasmin made a point to converse with him.

"I prefer to eat in silence," he said rather rudely.

To his surprise, his guest chuckled. When he looked at her, she said, "I'm afraid, young lord, your manner of eating is anything but."

Sarah snorted and almost choked on her food. As she started coughing, Maman was saying something to her sharply about table manners; but the beast was staring at them with his mouth open. There were bits of food stuck to his teeth. It actually looked disgusting.

On the whole, the beast seemed nonplussed by Jasmin's presence. When she insisted he should join them in the sitting room after dinner, he immediately said no and rose to leave.

"Your uncle would not be pleased to know you haven't maintained the standard of polite society here," she said.

"You may not tell him so!" The beast spun around quickly, alarmed.

"You forget, young man, I am a guest here. And indeed, you know the governor will not object to me communicating with the Emperor."

He stood there, thinking for some time, and then stomped over to sit on the cushions. He refused to say a word, however.

After two days, Jasmin had managed to convince him into conversation. She asked him many questions about how he spent his days and he gave curt responses. When she asked about his parents and life before the curse, he was actually somewhat civil when he responded that he didn't wish to speak of it.

Sarah had been enjoying these developments immensely. And so had Shumi and the other girls. They were not expected to join the master and his guests for dinner or the sitting room, but now they were finding many excuses to be present there. This made the beast rather irritable. He would begin to shout at them, but then he would catch Jasmin's eye, and become subdued.

If anyone was capable of taming a beast, it had to be her mother, Sarah thought.

When Kaiser visited in a fortnight, Jasmin told him an invented story about how she had also got lost in the forest and found the mansion. The governor had come to visit after that, and after a brief word with Jasmin, it seemed he had no issue with them taking up residence at the mansion. He agreed to send word of it personally to the Emperor.

Ever since her mother arrived, the house began to function better. Sarah began to realize that Maman was actually much more efficient at keeping house than Auntie had ever been. Auntie had never been fond of her job. She was happy to hand over the reins to Jasmin and spend her time bossing over the girls, or relating all her life's woes to whomever would listen.

The beast, though he had been thoroughly thrown off by her presence at first, seemed to be glad to have her running the place. Maman had somehow managed to develop a rapport with him and she insisted that he be involved with the management of his own household. He was, of course, very reluctant at first, but when Jasmin offered her guidance, he accepted readily. In fact, this may have been the first time since his curse that he found someone who provided him with proper adult guidance. Sarah began to get the distinct feeling that through her mentoring, her mother had developed an odd fondness for the beast and that now she was sharing her mother with him.

"He lost his mother at a very young age, and ever since then I'm afraid no one had bothered to check his behavior," she explained to Sarah one day.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, I know who he is. I was able to piece it together from my questioning. But I would rather wait to bring it up until he feels comfortable sharing it himself."

"Can't you tell me?"

"If he doesn't feel comfortable sharing, it's not my place to tell."

Sarah made an exasperated noise.

"Sarah," her mother looked up from her darning. "Do you believe this curse is real?"

Sarah frowned. "What do you mean, that he is really a creature and not the Emperor's nephew?"

"No, do you think the curse could be broken?"

Sarah could not be sure what her mother was trying to convey, and she also wasn't sure she wanted to find out. "Assuming that what we know about breaking the curse is accurate, then theoretically, yes."

When her mother didn't respond, she added, "I have doubts it would actually happen. And I have never discussed this with you, but the girls have told me that Auntie and Kaiser and the governor all think that I'm the most suitable candidate to break the curse, but I honestly do not share their views."

"He has a long way to go before he can even imagine winning any hearts. But I wanted to let you know that you shouldn't have to worry about what the rest of them think. You have no obligation to try to break this curse."

Sarah felt immensely relieved to hear her mother say that.

"But at the same time, it couldn't hurt to show him some kindness," her mother added. "A little bit of kindness can go a long way to someone who hasn't known much growing up."


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND EXPANDED.**

* * *

Sarah had lost track of exactly how long they had spent in the beast's mansion. Sometimes she checked with Kaiser regarding the date when he visited. Her mother wanted to ensure that she was able to keep up with her education and had Kaiser bring books that she deemed necessary reading but were missing from the beast's study. She had convinced the girls to join Sarah and Sarah found herself suddenly saddled with six pupils.

This turned out to be rather pleasant, actually. For, now, she found she could fill her days not only with her own reading and studies and chores, but she also spent time planning the teaching material for the other girls. They were each at various levels of education, despite being close in age. Shumi was the most advanced. She had had the opportunity to receive a basic education when she had worked for Sarah's family, because Sarah's father had strongly believed in the literacy of his employees. But not all the other girls had ever been employed or had such employers. Thus, Sarah had to plan lessons separately for each of them.

The girls were starting to get just about familiar enough with her to call her Sarah, and Sarah found she did not mind at all. A few months ago, she would have balked at the temerity of servants to address her so informally. She found she was also breaking down her walls around the girls, and spoke with them freely, without being conscious of the difference in their stations.

Jasmin checked in on their progress once in a while, but she let Sarah take complete charge of this. She in the meantime, attempted to ensure that the beast was keeping up with his education. Sarah listened with interest as her mother scrutinized his reading material and sent for new books for him. She was very amused when he grumbled after he was told off for having fallen very behind on his mathematics skills, but she was significantly less amused when she was saddled with a seventh pupil. Because she was so busy with the other girls, she would sit with him only a few times a week, but each session devolved into bickering. He was a rather irate pupil and became very impatient whenever she struggled to explain mathematical concepts and when she snapped back him, their arguments would escalate quickly.

Sarah did try to be kind to him, but it was difficult when he was being so unpleasant.

In the meantime, Auntie's complaining had got worse.

"My youngest grandson is four by now, and I still haven't had the chance to see him." "I have finally heard from my son; can you believe he is still not married?" "My daughter could really use a helping hand right now, and her mother-in-law would certainly never lift a finger."

Sarah was sure her mother was getting exasperated. And then she wrote to the governor appealing for Auntie's release because she had served a long time and deserved to go home. Jasmin offered to take over her position. The governor seemed to have no issue with this. The beast didn't mind either. He was not particularly fond of Auntie and barely acknowledged her.

Not too long after, Jasmin broached the topic of letting the girls go home.

"But I need servants around here," the beast protested with a massive scowl.

"There shall be very few residents in the house. Sarah and I shall be able to manage. And you should consider helping out."

Sarah looked up in concern and she saw the beast was also looking at Jasmin incredulously. She had certainly never volunteered for so much housework, and she wasn't particularly fond of letting go all the servants, but she didn't protest because if the girls really could go home, she wouldn't get in the way.

After some wheedling, the beast himself wrote to the governor, and soon they had arranged for all the girls to return home, after having bought their silence. Unsurprisingly, they were all excited at the prospect of going home.

Sarah felt the departure of each of her new friends rather keenly. She worried what was to become of them now. No doubt they might not get sufficient opportunity to carry on with their education. In fact, their parents might try to marry them off first thing. But still, perhaps they would be better off not being prisoners in this mansion in the middle of the woods.

Shumi's departure was the hardest.

"Promise me you will write," Sarah entreated.

"I promise," replied the other girl. "As long as you don't forget to write either."

"Of course I won't," Sarah declared. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Shumi gave a meaningful smile that Sarah had come to recognize to mean 'you nobles don't realize how it is'.

"Shumi, I mean it," Sarah insisted. "We have always been friends, even if I put on airs before. I know I called all those high born children my friends, but I barely saw them and they were acquaintances at the most. You were the one with whom I shared all my secrets and got up to all my mischief. I'm sorry I let notions of class difference get in the way."

Now Shumi smiled much more warmly and took her hands. "We did have some great times, didn't we, Sarah?" Her friend nodded. "If there's any good that came out of being in this place, it is that we could become such good friends again. When I go home, I hope to look for gainful employment. I don't know if you will find your way out of here, but if you do, I hope we meet again."

After the last of them left, the house felt frightfully empty. Jasmin arranged for half the rooms to be covered up and closed down, and reduced the movement to only the few essential rooms.

The beast had also noticed the quiet and would come out of doors more often now, and with only three residents living in the house now, he had less reason to be as irritable as he had been before.


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND EXPANDED.**

* * *

"Sarah, I need you to bring in some hot water."

Sarah scowled. She had tried to be kinder, but it was difficult when he started to treat her like his servant after all the servants had left. He hadn't even asked her permission before using her using her first name. He had begun to use it not long after she started to help him with his mathematics. She had asked him then that if he wanted to call her Sarah, he should at least share his own name. But it wasn't after all the servants had left that he felt comfortable enough to share his name. He eventually shared his father's identity as well; but Sarah had no recollection of whether she knew him. There hadn't been much point in hiding his identity from her after all.

"I'm busy cleaning the floors, Rayan. Do it yourself!"

"Well then you can tell Maman I don't need to take a bath."

This was another development that Sarah did not like at all. Rayan had told Jasmin that he didn't wish to be formal around her, and since he had never known his mother who had died shortly after his birth, Jasmin had offered to be his surrogate mother. He had been very pleased at that. Sarah perhaps should have felt some sympathy for him, but she felt only resentment.

"Tell her yourself," she mumbled, going back to her cleaning.

Muttering to himself, Rayan went about drawing the hot water for his bath. Jasmin had told him off several times for his lack of hygiene. He had hated it at first, but later, he had wondered, if having someone fuss over you like that was part and parcel of having a mother.

The three of them had formed an odd sort of family, even though Sarah was very against that idea. After he began to call Jasmin 'Maman', she hadn't spoken to him until he decided to share his name and identity. Jasmin of course had known who he was for some time now, but Sarah had had no idea.

He also shared that he was nineteen years old, and that he had been cursed five years ago by a fairy whom he had tried to capture.

"You tried to catch a fairy?" Sarah was incredulous.

"I was fourteen! I found a fairy when it was in its tiny form. I managed to catch it and keep it in a cage as a pet. Only when it got free did I realize she was a powerful one and she was furious. She cursed me until I learned compassion."

"So what was all this about learning to love a woman?"

"Oh she said something about that too. I had to learn compassion from a woman, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention," he said irritably.

"Then why haven't you tried being compassionate all these years?"

"Who said I didn't try?"

"I've seen your behavior towards me and all the other girls. You were always shouting at us."

"Well it didn't work when I tried, so I gave up."

"Have you ever considered the possibility that you did not try hard enough?"

She received a massive scowl in response.

Most of their conversations ended in bickering. Nonetheless, when Sarah reflected on how much their dynamic had shifted since she first turned up at his door, she had to admit it was incredible. She was no longer his prisoner, or even his guest, but a member of his household. There was no more hostility between them, and perhaps even the hint of respect. Sarah wasn't convinced about the respect part. He wouldn't quite stop giving her orders, and frequently attempted to enlist her help with his tasks, a fact she found incredibly frustrating. She asked her mother to instruct him to perform his own chores, but Jasmin seemed to think Sarah should be able to handle him on her own. She even suggested that perhaps he only wanted the company.

Sarah tested this out by requesting his help in her chores, and unsurprisingly, found him unwilling to help. However, she found that this gave her the perfect excuse to refuse to help him out in turn; and once he realized that, he actually offered his help. There was a possibility that Maman's influence was involved.


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND EXPANDED.**

* * *

It had been a year since they had been living in the forest. The governor had not sent any more girls, perhaps because no one had trespassed into the forest, or because he was certain Sarah would break the curse. He had even claimed credit for having sent Sarah to Rayan.

When the Emperor had first received the news of her residence at the mansion, he had written to Jasmin apologizing for the situation, and had offered to make amends. He said he would make arrangements for her to return to her cottage, but Jasmin had declined since she was better off here anyway, where she did not have to worry for money. The Emperor was grateful that she was taking care of his nephew and paying attention to his education, and he also expressed his hope that Sarah would break the curse.

Jasmin honestly did not know what breaking the curse entailed. Rayan did not have a clear recollection of the events of the curse and he had been too reckless to pay attention to the terms. The Emperor had revealed that his punishment had been more for the sins of his father, who had treated his wife and sisters rather ill. One of his sisters had appealed to the fairy for help. The fairy, who fancied herself a champion for women everywhere had been ready to punish Rayan's father, only to find he had passed away leaving behind a son who had tried to keep her prisoner. The Emperor then made some half-hearted attempts to help his nephew, but he wasn't incredibly invested. He had never had a good relationship with his late brother. He had been offered one ministry position after another, but he performed poorly at them all. Needless to say he hadn't been good to his family either and hadn't properly ensured his son's education. The Emperor didn't have high hopes of having Rayan returned to court.

As far as Jasmin was concerned, Rayan had improved significantly in his behavior over the past year, though there was room for improvement. However, she saw no evidence that there could blossom love between him and Sarah, and she had started to worry about Sarah's future – she would have none if she is stuck here for the rest of her life. She wrote to the Emperor telling him as much. She said she would remain with Rayan and look after him, if he would consider taking in Sarah as an attendant for the princess. At least then she would receive a proper education and have prospects for the future.

Sarah was amenable to the plan. She had been growing increasingly frustrated with being stuck in the mansion with only Kaiser being her connection to the outside world. She received letters from Shumi, but these were rare due to the infrequent nature of Kaiser's visits. She had also started to realize that she had no possibility of a meaningful life fi she was stuck here for the rest of it. But she was afraid that the Emperor would not see it that way. If he truly believed that she could break Rayan's curse, he wouldn't agree to take her away.

She was therefore, very surprised when the Emperor complied with her mother's request.

"I didn't think he would agree," she cried in wonder.

"Truthfully, dear, I don't think he ever had much hope of the curse breaking. He was only making a show of it. He never even bothered to see who was being sent here, and whether any of them ever had the potential to get through to Rayan."

"And you're sure, you will be fine without me?"

"Rayan and I will be just fine, Sarah."

And thus, Sarah began her new life at the royal palace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note** : This is the same chapter I had posted last time as Chapter 11. The difference is that I went back and added a new chapter after Chapter 6, so everything after that has pushed one chapter forward. In fact, I've edited and expanded all the chapters after that. There are no major plot changes, but the rest of the story might make more sense if you go back and read from Chapter 7. Sorry for interrupting the reading flow!

* * *

Sarah was more or less content at the Emperor's palace. She served as attendant to the princess, the Emperor's daughter-in-law.

The princess, rather unusually, took a strong interest in the education of her attendants; and that's why she had so many, so they each had a smaller burden and could devote a large portion of their time in their education. The princess arranged for tutors and instructors for them. She was also determined to find each of her attendants suitable matches, and as such, attending all kinds of parties and social gathering was required for them. And the princess was rather successful at this venture, which was why she always had to hire new attendants.

Sarah, being one of the younger attendants, was not quite yet on the princess's matchmaking radar, but her education was already being designed to be one that would secure her a good match in the future. She learned to cook, but mostly for the purposes of learning how to oversee the servants' cooking; she learned to knit and sew; she learned a variety of household tasks, also for the purposes of supervising servants in the future. She did not mind most of these lessons, but she did rather resent the fact that her reading was restricted to rather domestic topics. Under her mother's guidance, she had been free to study as much literature, philosophy, and mathematics as she had liked, but there was very little time for that here.

She missed her mother. But she had barely any time to feel it. Her lessons and her attendant duties kept her extremely busy. Her mother wrote to her frequently at first, and then gradually the frequency decreased. She also spoke more and more of Rayan and the vast improvements in his behavior. Sarah started to get the distinct feeling that Jasmin had replaced her with the son she never had. It made her hate Rayan for stealing her mother.

She threw herself into her work to stop thinking about it. She was doing quite well, really. She got along well with the other attendants. And the princess was pleased with her progress. And she definitely enjoyed her attendant's privileges of playing with the princess's most adorable baby twin daughters. These were her second set of twins. Whenever the princess did anything, she produced double the results, even when it came to giving birth.

Overall, she recognized that she had a good opportunity, so she was grateful for it and tried to make the most of it.

* * *

One day Sarah received an unexpected letter. Her mother had not written in quite some time, so she had opened it eagerly, but was very surprised to see Rayan's untidy script.

 _Dear Sarah_ , the letter said. _Forgive my presumption in writing to you. But your mother has fallen very ill, and I thought you should know. I have been trying my best to care for her, and I was forced to wait for Kaiser to send for the doctor. During his last visit, I have sent for a doctor, and I also asked him to have this delivered to you. Your mother would like your company very much, and I believe it will aid significantly in her recovery. Please come. Yours truly, Rayan._

Sarah ran to the princess to appraise her of her mother's situation, and to beg for leave and for travel accommodations. The princess was more than willing to offer her the leave, but she was unable to make travel accommodations on such short notice. In the end, Sarah was forced to go on horseback, accompanied by a trusted footman for protection.


	13. Chapter 13

The journey to the beast's mansion was much longer than Sarah had remembered. She was impatient to see her mother; perhaps that was adding to the length. Her companion was the silent sort who barely spoke two words. He was also not too keen on fraternizing with noblewomen, which could be viewed as inappropriate.

When she arrived at the beast's mansion and knocked on the door, it was opened by a strange, rather unkempt-looking man.

"Oh good, you're here," he commented. "I didn't recognize you at first. You look different."

She did look different since she left. She had grown since she had left the mansion and was on the cusp of womanhood. She had more access to finery, and had been well trained in maintaining her appearance. But how was this stranger to know what she had looked like before?

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sarah questioned, her eyes narrowed.

He gave her a rather irritated look, which was actually rather familiar to her.

"It's me, Rayan," he answered. "Clearly, the curse has broken and I've resumed my normal form."

That had to be the correct explanation, but Sarah was finding the news hard to digest.

"But how?"

"I don't know," he responded irritably, "But let's talk about that later. Come see Maman first. She should be resting now. The doctor just left."

Rayan then invited in the footman after inquiring as to who he was. Sarah had almost forgotten about him, and was thankful that Rayan had developed a better sense of courtesy towards guests.

Maman was overjoyed when she entered the room.

"Sarah!" she half-squealed weakly, reaching her hand out. Sarah rushed to take her hand and squeezed it.

"You shouldn't have come," her mother had started to say. "I know how busy your duties keep you, and you need to maintain your position at the palace, and I really was in no danger." But then halfway through her speech, her expression changed and she said, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Sarah assured her that she had a few days' leave and that her position was to be in no way impacted.

Sarah became aware that Rayan had sat down on Jasmin's other side and was watching them quietly. She felt strangely uncomfortable in his presence now that he was a human again.

"Maman, do you need anything? Should I get you anything to eat?" He asked.

"No, dear one. I think I just wish to sleep now," Maman responded. "Sarah, you must be hungry?"

"Would you like something to eat?" Rayan asked her.

Sarah realized only then how hungry she was. She nodded.

* * *

It was strange having a meal prepared for her by Rayan. Not that it was any good. He mostly served the broth that he had prepared for Jasmin in her weak condition, and to one with a healthy appetite, it seemed rather unappetizing. However, it was strange not to have him order her around for once.

She asked where the footman had gone, and he responded that he had sent him up to a room with his own bowl of food. Sarah didn't say anything, but she had hoped he would join them for the meal; it would make her feel less awkward.

"When did the curse break?" she asked to break the silence.

Rayan shrugged. "I woke up like this today."

"You seem rather well adjusted," she commented.

He shrugged again. "I had all morning to get used it." After a pause he added, "Actually, it's still rather strange. I feel unbalanced when I try to walk or hold things."

"How did Maman react?"

"She was delighted. It might have helped with her recovery."

Sarah stopped herself from grimacing. "Who else knows?"

"Only the doctor. I assume he will have told the governor already, so my uncle should know soon."

"So will you go back to the palace then?"

He nodded. "Yes, as soon as Maman is well. I'll write to my uncle so she can move to the palace as well."

Sarah liked that idea a lot, though she supposed she still would have to share her mother with Rayan. But she thanked him.

"Why do you think the curse broke?"

Now Rayan scowled at her. "You ask too many questions," he muttered. "Maman said it must be because I've looked after her so selflessly these past few days."

Sarah snorted involuntarily. His scowl deepened further.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasmin's recovery was indeed quite rapid. Sarah liked to think it was because she was under her care; she was able to see to her comfort more effectively and prepare far better meals. Much of this was thanks to her lessons at the palace.

Jasmin expressed sincere admiration of her work, which made Sarah proud. She tried to spend as much time as she could with her mother, but it was difficult, because Rayan kept wanting to be included. Her mother was happy to have him present. Sarah observed them as they interacted. He would come to her to discuss what was needed around the house; and if she asked him to do too much, he would groan like a little child and refuse. But he would do them anyway.

It was the three of them again. The footman had returned to the palace with a message for the Emperor.

Thankfully, it had started to become less awkward being around the human Rayan. His personality had not changed drastically. Though he was still quick to be irritated, his expression of irritability did not extend beyond a scowl, and he had certainly learned to rein in his words. He also showed greater courtesy to Sarah, which she had to admit she appreciated.

Her mother spoke very fondly of him, and especially of how he had cared for her when she fell ill.

"He tried his best, bless his heart," she said. "But he was quite at a loss and I think he wrote to you in panic."

He hadn't sounded all that panicked in his letters. But then again, writing had never been his weakness.

"He is very changed," she observed to her mother.

"Oh but he had improved greatly even before you left," her mother reminded her. "The Emperor went about it all wrong. He kept sending servants who waited on him hand and foot. I don't believe anyone had ever taught him to respect his inferiors, and living among only those who served him, he grew worse. You and I showing up was indeed the best thing that happened to him."

"He did not treat me with a shred of courtesy when I first arrived."

Jasmin chuckled. "I suppose he didn't remember how. He wasn't courteous to me either at first. But I could tell he was trying to be, and I tried to gently encourage him in the right direction. What he had needed all along was to be part of a family. He needed to be around people who could love him."

"So do you think it was your love that broke the curse?" Sarah asked.

Jasmin smiled. "It may have been. He could barely remember what the fairy had told him. Perhaps a mother's love fulfilled the condition of earning a woman's love. But perhaps he needed to learn to care for someone and learn to take care of them. I do think his sincere attempt to look after me was what did it in the end."

"So is he the son you never had?" Sarah asked glumly.

Jasmin looked at her incredulously. "Sarah, my love, are you feeling jealous of Rayan?" When her daughter didn't respond, she held out our arms so she could fall into them.

"You know you're my only and most beloved child. Yes, I have come to love Rayan as a son, but he will never replace you."

Sarah didn't say anything and hugged her mother.

"I don't have to start thinking of him as a brother, do I?" she asked after she came out of the embrace. Her mother laughed as if she thought this was a rather funny joke.

"No, of course not. Not unless you want to."

Sarah found herself laughing too, and she shook her head. She had never wanted a brother, and even if she had, it would certainly not be him.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I made a few minor edits to Chapters 10 and 11. No need to go back and read. Basically, I added some information about Rayan's father (he was basically a worthless kind of a guy and didn't raise his son well) and added a line about how hiding his identity from Sarah had been kind of pointless, since she had no recollection of whether she knew his father. (She probably met him at court when she was very little, but she wasn't paying attention.)

One point I wanted to comment on is that both Sarah and Jasmin are pretty class conscious, and this is despite the fact that Jasmin wasn't born into nobility. You'll notice how she thinks servant girls were inherently incompatible with Rayan, although this has more to do with the fact that the sense of class consciousness is very strong with him as well. I'd like to think that their time in the mansion helped them overcome this sense of divide, and help them to appreciate how fortunate they are to have been born privileged.

Dear readers, please do leave your thoughts on the "twist" in this story. Did you at least like the idea of mother's love breaking the curse? If you liked the idea, but thought the execution of it wasn't done well, I am very open to feedback on what you would have liked to see be different. But I'm most interested in if you at least liked the idea of what I was trying to do here.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as the Emperor received news that the curse had broken, he began to make arrangements to bring his nephew home. He even began to make arrangements for Jasmin to move to the palace; Rayan didn't even need to ask. The Emperor wrote to her, expressing his deepest gratitude for her kindness to his nephew and for the great service of breaking his curse, and he assured her that she would always have a home at the palace.

Rayan's return, thankfully, didn't create a great stir at the palace. The curse had been kept quiet, and many of the palace's residents were under the impression that he had been travelling. Rayan had a hard time settling in. He was unsure how to behave around his friends and his cousins whom he hadn't seen in years, or what to tell them about his absence. Also, his uncle wasted no time in taking charge over his education and working him very hard to make up for lost time. He said that Rayan was now a fully grown man and he had to get ready to serve the empire as swiftly as he could.

However, all the unmarried courtesans and ladies did seem to take good note of his return, and were more than eager to start vying for his attention. Sarah found this rather irksome, but she supposed she couldn't blame them for trying to make what they thought was a good catch: they had never seen Rayan in his overbearing and irritable state. She thought it was almost miraculous how much more serious and gentlemanly he had become as soon as he was in his uncle's presence.

Unfortunately, he made no pretenses of his clear preference for Jasmin's and Sarah's company over everyone else at court. Sarah was rather worried about what this would look like; and she was especially worried if the princess would start getting ideas in that matchmaking head of hers. She did her best to maintain a polite distance; but her mother reminded her that he had no one else but them with whom he could converse freely. They were never quite able to be as free with each other as they had at the mansion, since they were always surrounded by people. They were forced be polite and formal with each other, and to her surprise, Sarah sometimes found that she missed the old Rayan.

But these were all minor complaints. Sarah knew that her life was on track, and now that she had her mother and everyone else she cared about near her, she really didn't have much to complain about. She had maintained communication with Shumi, who had found a good position in a minor lord's house. Shumi had informed her that two of the other girls had married, but the rest were searching for employment. Sarah mentioned to Jasmin and Rayan that she would like to try to help them. To her surprise, Rayan seemed quite enthusiastic about the idea and offered to make enquiries on their behalf.

Jasmin seemed rather pleased that they were working together and trying to help those towards whom they had cause to be grateful. She wasn't sure exactly what the future held, but she was relieved to have secured a good future for her daughter; and she was also happy that the boy-now-a-man that she had come to love like a son was also on his way to finding his place in the world. For a while, she had resigned herself to the idea of living in the middle of the forest with her surrogate son, but now a new life had opened for her, and she knew she had many years left in her. She would also find something meaningful to do with her life, while watching her children grow up in front of her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I attempted to write this story in the same vein as another story I'd written, " **To Attend a Royal Ball** ", that vein being a retelling of a fairy tale classic for children with some unconventional twists. I don't think this one turned out as well as the first, so here is a shameless plug for "To Attend a Royal Ball". It's up on my profile. And it's one of the stories I have that I'm most happy with. :)

Regarding the setting of this story, as I mentioned in the first chapter, I really wanted to set it elsewhere, and decided on a vaguely "Western Asian" location (see the note on the first chapter for what that means). I don't think it worked as well, because I wasn't able to invoke a sense of the setting as much. The differences (from a European setting) were very subtle and as I said, think of much of it being "lost in translation". Mostly, I didn't want to spend time getting the details right.

Finally, I wanted to let my reviewers know that I've really appreciated their support! And as a thank-you, I'd like to give a shout out and refer you to their current stories:

 **"The Adventures of the Scarlet Fox"** by moonbird: This is a fun Zorro-inspired genderbent swashbuckling tale, episodic in nature. The author also has almost a hundred stories from lots of other fandoms, including her own Beauty and the Beast retelling ("The Witch's Curse")

 **"Snow-Fur and the Two Dwarves"** by LilactheDryad: This is a Snow White retelling with animals! If you like absurd humor (like in _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Just So Stories_ ) I would recommend this. Also, if you like poems, check out her other stuff!

" **He Comes in the Night** " by Be Rose: Well, I haven't actually read this since I don't know much about the Devil May Cry fandom, but maybe you do. :P Also, I don't know if I should be recommending an M-rated fic in my K-rated fic (lol), but the author has tons of other K+ fairy tale fics, and I would definitely recommend those! (If you like Beauty and the Beast retellings, check out "The Castle in the Swamp" and/or "The Wizard's Price".)

Speaking of Beauty and the Beast retellings, I have written another Beauty and the Beast retelling, " **The Veiled Beast** ", so here's a plug for that as well.

And finally, on behalf of all fanfic writers, **please review**. Without reviews, many of us feel that people who "viewed" the stories didn't actually read them, got bored and quit reading, or just simply didn't enjoy them.


End file.
